


The Makeup We Wear

by EnterNameHere



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Battle, F/F, Not a feel-good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnterNameHere/pseuds/EnterNameHere
Summary: When things don’t go as planned, Hana dies in the explosion of her own Meka. These are the stories of what happens after.





	The Makeup We Wear

Hana Song sat in her hotel room, buried in her computer during the routine Alliance holochat. Morrison had called for it, the fourth within five days. The entire wall of her room was covered with the holocams of the various other agents: Ziegler, Amari, Lacroix, Rutledge, and the rest. Commander Morrison's voice came through. "D.va, your face is buried in your laptop again. Are you-"

 

"No, Commander, I'm not listening to you and I hate multitasking," Hana interrupted.

 

"Then listen to me!"

 

Hana could hear Akande facepalm without looking up. "Jack, you need to get more acquainted with the concept of sarcasm."

 

Jack Morrison held his forehead. "Song, did you repair your mech yet?"

 

Hana didn't even look up from her computer. "Not yet. I had a time scheduled with Lindholm tomorrow to make sure everything checks out."

 

“Which Lindholm?”

 

“Brigitte.”

 

Commander Morrison nodded. "Good. I don't want a repeat of last w-."

 

"Morris, give the gal a bloody break!" Jamison Fawkes cut him off. "You give 'er shit every single time we have one of these conferences. Jeez, and people say I’M the asshole."

 

“You’re still the asshole.”

 

Junkrat turned visibly to look directly at Maximilien’s holocam. “Oi, did I ask you, trashcan?”

 

Lucio dropped the pencil he was fiddling with. "Look, what's our next mission, anyway? I'm not sure that's even been cleared up."

 

Jack Morrison sighed. "Very well. Wilhelm?"

 

Reinhardt straightened up. "Yes. Thanks to intel given to us by our own Bastion, the Omnics have started a second advance on Eichenvalde. I haven’t visited the old castle in quite some time, so I have no clue what state it could be in.”

 

"They plan to attack the castle again? Ради бога, what do they want?"

 

Reinhardt shrugged noticeably. "If I knew, I'd say."

 

"If I may interject," Satya chimed in, "it is more beneficial for us to know the Omnics' destination more than their reasoning."

 

Winston was polishing his glasses. "Agreed. Those units were never built to be as logical and forethinking as other Omnics." Bastion emitted some irritated whirrs. Winston gave a deep chuckle. "Relax, Bastion. You're an exception."

 

"Whatever their reasons, it's clear what our next move must be. You should all expect to receive a message from either myself or Maximilien early tomorrow morning with a time and place for the mission briefing. Thanks for your time, agents. 76, signing out."

 

Jack Morrison's feed cut out, followed shortly by a high-pitched chime indicating thusly. People followed suit, creating a symphony of high-pitched noise, among which a lower pitch indicated Bastion disconnecting from audio communication. Hana didn't bother signing out at first. A minute or so had gone by before she had the thought to look up. There was only one holocam still active. It was Olivia Colomar’s. Hana sighed. "Whaddaya want, Som?"

 

The Mexican hacker drummed her fingers idly. "You're changing, conejo. It's almost frightening."

 

Hana glared at Olivia. "Thanks for looking after me, 'Mother,' but I can handle myself perfectly fine without your inch-long nails getting in my way."

 

Olivia shook her head, visibly taken aback by D.va’s tone. "No, your mannerisms are completely changing. Your words are full of snark to levels that even I can't comprehend. Are you okay?"

 

"Yes, I’m fine," Hana replied. "Good night.”

 

“I recently-“

 

Hana disconnected her holocam, burying her face in her hands. "Ugh..."

 

——————————

 

Olivia trailed off her sentence as she slowly closed her computer. “...talked to Jack...about us moving...in together...” She sat for several seconds in silence. “Love you too.”

 

Pulling out her phone, Sombra checked to see if Hana was still online with messages. No such luck. Olivia sighed as she unbuckled her jacket, letting the air from the open window blow against the skintight suit she wore underneath. She glanced at the engagement ring on her right hand.

 

——————————

 

"McCree, status!" Commander Reyes yelled into his earpiece.

 

"I'm a tad pinned down here!" Jesse McCree shouted into the radio.

 

"Song, come in."

 

"I'm gonna have to ditch this Meka soon for a new one. 22% and dropping fast!"

 

"Lacroix, report."

 

"This seems to be the last stream, Gabriel.“

 

"D.va, when your mech dies, make sure it goes out with a bang."

 

"Is that not the point of 'self-destruct'?"

 

Reyes peered out from behind the stone he was using as cover from incoming fire, only to duck back behind as a storm of bullets flew by. "Shut up, Song." He popped out of cover to fire off a quick blast of shotgun shells. “Sombra, do you have your EMP ready?”

 

Sombra whispered through the channel. “I haven’t found a good opportunity to use it safely. I need to get closer...”

 

“Well, don’t get too close yet! I’m going in for a blast!” Hana yelled.

 

D.va set her boosters on high and sped straight into the mob of Bastion units. Slamming her fist on the ‘Self-Destruct’ button, prepping to fall out. She barely moved. Instead, she felt a massive spike of pain in her leg. She was caught in the back hatch. Hana started to panic. “제기랄! Widow, help me out!”

 

Amélie fired her grapple towards Hana, and the gamer instantly caught hold. Fighting the force of her own grappling hook, Amélie dug her heels into the ground, trying to force Hana to come to her. The strain was too much on her grapple, and against her better efforts, the grapple came loose, taking her forearm with it.

 

The Meka exploded, sending a massive shockwave in all directions. Reyes had to hold onto his shotguns tightly as the wave hit his cover, knocking small chunks loose. Sombra was almost knocked off of her perch entirely, having to grab onto a nearby pipe to keep herself steady.

 

The sound of robots crumbling to the ground followed shortly thereafter. The wave of Omnics was nothing but rubble. Amidst said rubble was the remains of D.va’s Meka, which Sombra was at in an instant, sifting through the chunks of metal. “No, no, nonononono—Hana!” Olivia pulled her fiancé out of the debris.

 

The girl’s body was horribly mutilated. Her face was bloody and her hair was a mix between tatters and cinders; her left arm had been severed partway down the forearm; her right hand had missing and dislocated fingers; her feet were gone; the entire lower half of her body had been burnt to a crisp.

 

Hana Song was dead.

 

“Why the fuck didn’t Mercy come along with us?!”

 

Gabriel was standing respectfully away from Olivia. “These things rarely happen. Besides, we’d be overworking—“

 

“She can bring people back from the fucking dead, Gabe!”

 

“Do you want D.va to become Reaper two-point-oh?” Reyes was right. “To bring her back in this state would be complete and utter torture for her, Sombra. She’d live the rest of her life in constant agony. I know what it feels like first-hand.”

 

Olivia looked down at the figure she was holding. Her hands felt clammy holding onto charred skin, and almost felt like they were burning, but she didn’t care. She just held Hana’s remains in her arms, and cried what may have been her first genuine cry as Reyes politely averted his gaze.

 

“The, um... The helicarrier should be here in about ten minutes. I’ll leave you to...yeah.”

 

——————————

 

Olivia stood just inside the doorway to Hana’s quarters. It was filled with all of the Korean gamer’s belongings.

 

The Starcraft poster from D.va’s first ever first place finish in a competitive tournament. Sombra remembered watching it all happen on Twitch. It was certainly an impressive victory, though Sombra thought nothing of the Korean at the time. Just another gamer looking for recognition and bragging rights, right?

 

A selfie they took in front of the magnificent view at the Overwatch base in Gibraltar. Olivia was the first member of Talon to seek out forming the Alliance with Overwatch, following upon the information she had gleamed from various corners of the world. Hana’s and Olivia’s shared love for technology brought them close...eventually.

 

The receipt from the restaurant where Olivia popped the question. She could still remember the dress Hana wore that night: deep green with cyan highlights along the arms and back. Hana looked gorgeous when she didn’t have her gamer makeup on. Olivia could still remember the entire speech she gave leading up to it:

 

 

_‘Hana, I...have a lot that I need to say. To be completely honest, this is probably the last place I thought I would ever be in my life. With parents who didn’t acknowledge me, and the only real support I could find being with a bunch of street goons with Los Muertos, I thought I was destined for failure. But somehow, I’m here. In Canada. Eating with the most beautiful person I’ve ever met, unafraid to be called by my actual name for the first time in decades._

_‘I know you didn’t trust me at first. Frankly, I don’t blame you. You had no reason to trust me at all. I was honestly shocked that you even let us become friends, and then when you asked me out on a date. I suppose I should try to tame the waters, to not rush forward into anything stupid, but...I was never one for playing it safe._

_‘I love you, Hana. More than anyone and anything else I’ve ever known. Having a loving girlfriend be there for me at the end of a rough day has made my life feel worth living again. And as long as Olivia can exist, I can’t hold back anymore._

_‘Hana... Will you marry me?’_

 

 

With Hana, Olivia felt as though she could finally be Olivia again, not the vigilante Sombra she had to disguise herself as. Hana was her first true constant in life... The first thing she could actively look forward too. But now...

 

Olivia sat down at Hana’s computer. Apparently, she left it unlocked last night. Olivia had never actually looked through her fiancé’s computer before. Things seemed normal enough at first; archives of her favorite streams, and occasional vlog. But there was one video unlabelled in all certifications, save for the title “Untitled 3”

 

Sombra tapped play. _“It’s just one of those things that I can’t do sometimes, you know?”_ Hana’s voice came through. Sombra was shocked to see her late partner recording what seemed to be a vlog for her channel, but was clearly missing important pieces. Hana wasn’t wearing her jumpsuit, her makeup, or literally any part of her D.va persona. It was just Hana Song. Olivia looked at the recording date, and saw that it was started moments after the most recent conference call.

 

 _“I just wish I could be better than this. Acting nice and cheerful all the time for the whole world to watch when it’s just a persona that falls apart when you actually get to know me.”_ Hana paused momentarily. _“Beyond when you get to know me very, VERY well. Like, I’m talking beyond the ‘want to literally fuck with but can’t find the courage to talk abo_ ut _it’ kind of well. Beyond the ‘fiancé’ kind of well. You know?”_ Hana drummed her fingers on her laptop. _“Should I...? Yeah, I should. Yeah, okay, I’m doing this.”_ She straightened up.

 

 _“I’ve had...pretty horrendous anxiety for my entire life. It’s been controlling my life for the past two decades, really. And...I have had a lot of trouble coming to terms with it. And now, I have a girlfriend. Well, more than that as of recently. My fiancé, Olivia. She’s...been so good to me and everyone ever since_ _she showed up at Overwatch. To think that I once considered her my greatest enemy is just inconceivable at this point. She’s brought so much of the anxiety off of my shoulders, but recently...it’s been pushing back down. It’s causing me to become so much worse than I was before, lashing out even at the people I love...and those who love me back. It’s just gotten to the point where I don’t even want to meet with Little Miss Perfect Brigitte tomorrow, even though it’s routine maintenance. I mean...”_ Hana bit her lip nervously before slamming her hand down on the computer. _“Fuck it, I’m not kee—“_

 

And with that, the video cut out. Olivia very quickly found herself in tears again.

 

‘I loved you so much, Hana.

 

‘I wish you knew that.’

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I’ll add more to this, maybe I won’t. If I do, Olivia will absolutely be closer to center-stage than most of the other characters.
> 
> Remember, comments and constructive criticism are heavily encouraged, so comment away! Tell me what I did right, and what I should maybe fix. I’m all ears.


End file.
